Coats Island
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: She's Canada's little sister. Oh, and England likes her, Iceland's undecided (and rude) and Norge is just being Norge. And Sweden? Well, Sweden has decided something about her that is really rather... odd.
1. Chapter 1

I'm just a maid at this place.

I make sure the chairs are in the right place, that everything is clean, and I wait for them to come to the building when they decide the meeting should be held here.

Yet, there's this feeling that someone is watching me, someone as unnoticed as myself. I don't know who it is, but I wish I did know.

…

Canada watched the girl dusting and saw her wobble slightly on the ladder, and ran forward to steady it.

"Oh?" Her voice was frank in tone, and she looked down and shrieked.

"Um, hi." A look of realisation hit her. "Hey, aren't you Canada?"

"Yeah, I'm Canada." He smiled and she spotted the polar bear.

"Ooh! Cute!"

She smiled at him. "They treat you like they treat me."

"Huh?"

"Invisible. We can be invisible people together, it would be more awesome!"

She was odd.

But he found, as she dragged him by one arm, that he didn't really mind. "What's your name?"

"Coats Island." She winked at him. "Here's looking at you, big brother!"

…

"Dude, where's Canada?" America asked.

There was a sound like "BANZAAAAAI!" and custard completely covered the nation. A little note drifted down.

"The Invisible Awesome Duo? What the heck?" America was flabbergasted.

England laughed, and pointed hysterically. "You…"

"Yeah, I'm covered in custard." America was not amused. Canada and Coats Island on the other hand…


	2. Chapter 2

"We are awesome, Big Brother."

"I don't think it was that awesome to cover him in custard…" Canada shook with nerves as Coats Island sprang around the room happily.

"We are like evil magicians! We can eat Pop Tarts whenever we want to! No one can stop the Invisible Awesome Duo!"

She tripped over a chair and fell over a bucket of water.

"Hey, Coats Island, are you okay?"

"No. No, I feel kind of sick?"

She then proceeded to shake a little.

"Holy… I think that might be one of England's potions, Big Brother." She backed away really quickly and Canada watched her with concern.

"I'm sure England wouldn't be so silly as to leave a bucket full of potion here!"

Coats Island suddenly let out a muffled squeak. "I'm not sure about that!"

"Huh?"

She stared at him in panic… and disappeared.

"Coats Island!" Canada looked around, but no one was there.

…

"I'm sure I left it here…" England was looking for his potion. It needed constant supervision, but he'd forgotten it.

He sucked in a breath when he saw the bucket overturned, and heard someone crying.

"Hello?"

"England, you jerk!" A flurry of wings sounded and a little creature wearing a maid's uniform appeared, tiny butterfly wings buzzing in anger. She was tiny, and pretty, but looked like America in a way.

"Your stupid potion turned me into a fairy! And Canada can't see me anymore!"

England gaped a little before holding out a finger for her to sit on. "Who are you?"

She began to cry. "Coats Island. I'm Canadian territory, Canada's little sister. And he didn't know about me for a while, and then I tripped over that cursed chair, and the potion was right by it, and, and nobody but you can see me!"

He felt a little pang of remorse. Poor little thing.

"And I feel all weird with these stupid wings. And I keep seeing these weird things outside!"

England patted her head with one finger. "Let's get you back to my house. I think I can reverse it in a couple of days."

Little indigo eyes in miniature rose to meet his. "You'd do that?"

He nodded, and sat her in his waistcoat pocket, praying that Canada wouldn't come after him to find out what he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

While England was panicking about Canada, Canada was panicking about whatever England had done. What exactly had happened to his new found baby sister? She'd said that she felt unwell, but according to Norway, nearly every spell made you feel sick. He had now borrowed a book of symptoms from the Nordic country and was flipping through.

The transformation spells all made you feel sick, apparently. Half of them caused dizziness if inhaled, and half of those caused shock. He had a list of ones which needed to be made in large amounts, and his brain suddenly lightbulbed.

Why would England bring it to the meeting unless it needed supervision?

There was only one that required a long time of supervision aside from the one from Wales. It turned the recipient into a fairy.

Which explained why Coats Island had disappeared.

Because Canada couldn't see her…

But Norway could. He grabbed the Nordic gently by the arm and tugged him along, determined to reach Coats Island before danger did.

…

"So you're saying that even with your mighty and powerful black magic, you can't turn me back."

England's face reddened and he hid his face with a fold of his cloak.

"Well, yes. And it's more difficult than you'd think!"

The wings vibrated again and Coats Island flew quickly up to England's head where she hid in his hair.

"Why are they all trying to talk to me? I've had enough with your flying imaginaries, you…" She tugged on his hair and he half smiled at the island. She was very cute, and acted like Sealand for some reason.

"How come I don't see you at the meetings?"

"Because I'm invisible usually. I'll try and catch attention but no one notices. Same thing happens to Canada; at least I don't get sat on." England's eyes widened slightly as he thought about poor Canada, getting continuously ignored by all the other countries. Coats Island nodded at him, satisfied and he went back to the happy smile. "Coats Island is so cute like this…" He picked her up and she tried to bite his finger.

"If you've done this before then I can see where Jim Henson got his inspiration for the annoyed fairies in Labyrinth. Honestly, can you just not turn me back so I don't get annoyed with you?"

The door opened with a bang and Canada stood there, furious.

"England! Where's Coats Island?"

England looked up as Coats Island perched on his finger and sulked and laughed nervously. "Oh, hi, Canada!" Coats Island sighed, realising Canada couldn't see her. She spotted who he'd brought with him and waved at Norway, who blinked slowly.

"She's sitting on his hand." Norway began to wave his hands about slightly and Coats Island flew upwards before landing on the ground full sized, and unable to see any more imaginaries/ magical creatures.

Coats Island stood upwards and seized her brother in a hug. "You ran away! I tried to stop you and I was so tiny!" She began to cry a little and Canada patted her dark blonde hair, smiling while giving out a creepy aura that Coats Island seemed completely oblivious to.

"Hey, Norway, can you take care of Coats Island for a minute? I need to talk to England for a minute…"

Norway nodded, picking up Coats Island and taking her outside with Kumajiro, and Coats Island looked up.

"What's brother doing to make England scream like that?"

Norway looked down at her and blocked her ears with his hands.

…

England had a black eye, and hung his head.

"Coats Island, I am most terribly sorry." He looked down and then sideways.

"Would you care to come to tea sometime?"

Coats Island was silent for a minute and then smiled sunnily. "Of course!"

**Next chapter will be the tea party!**


	4. Chapter 4

England saw America running towards his house, panicking.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." England watched as America reached the pathway, and slowly walked over to greet him.

America flung open the door (with his abnormal strength he actually broke it away from the frame) and burst into tears.

"Anne's going to prefer Canada to me!"

England tipped his head to one side, not understanding. He held up a scone in one hand, and forced America to tell him what he meant.

So America had heard from Canada that Coats Island was coming over to England's house. America then fathomed that England got along well with Coats Island, and then decided that England liked Coats Island. He also thought that England and Coats Island might like each other…

Then of course this idiot had assumed they'd get married. He'd then named their children Henry and Anne, and worried that his niece and nephew, as it were, would like Canada better than him.

This moron…

England leant over and hit America over the head, and Coats Island appeared at the (doorless) entrance.

"Uh, should I come back another time?" she asked, a smirk creeping onto her face. England pushed her brother out and grabbed her hand, leading her out to the garden and locking the back door.

"IGGY!" The sound of her brother pounding his fists against the back door was a bit embarrassing but Coats Island picked up the teapot and poured tea for both of them, leaving England to sort out the rest.

"So what was that?" she asked.

"H-he thinks… that me asking you… that I… that you…" England went red and drank his tea while Coats Island figured it out.

"Well, that's wrong for a start…" she muttered, flushing, when she finally figured out what England meant, looking into the teacup and drinking her tea, red up to the roots of her blonde hair. She looked away for a second.

"But it's not like it's you that I like that way… you're more like a big brother…"

England looked up to see the red-as-a-traffic-light island, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you like somebody?"

She went even redder, spluttering. "I never said that!"

He chuckled. "Very well. A gentleman never pries into affairs of the heart when told not to. More tea?"

She nodded, and smiled again. Now she would truly be able to enjoy this tea party.

…

America was waiting outside for them when they had finished. "Why didn't you let me in? I wanted to join you!"

"Git. You'd have just drunk that horrible beverage you insist on slipping into the tea."

"Kool Aid tastes awesome!" America whined, as England gagged and Coats Island made a face.

"And you wonder why I never invite you to my place…" they both deadpanned.

…

England was bored during the meeting, and had started playing about with his phone while America outlined his plan for a sea diving hero to save the world.

_From: Coats Island at 14.13_

_Hey England!_

He smiled slightly. Maybe he could survive America's nonsense after all.

_From: England at 14.14_

_Hello, Coats Island._

_From: Coats Island at 14.15_

_I'm under the table... how long is my brother going to reference comic books for?_

He mentally yelped when he read the first part of the text. Frowning, he tapped out a message and prayed Germany wouldn't see what he was doing.

_From: England at 14.17_

_I don't know. Don't let Germany catch you or you're for it._

_From: Coats Island at 14.18_

_Please. I've got Norway to hide me. I think I'm safe._

He looked up sharply at Norway and Norway caught his eye just as Germany announced that it was hopeless, and that there was going to be a coffee break.

Coats Island crawled out from under the table and Norway helped her up. She grinned at England. "Do you want to go get cake? Me and Norge were planning to but someone…" she glared at Iceland's retreating back, "Said it was pointless for me to come along."

The Icelandic boy turned and glared. "Because someone who is covered in dust and is too loud isn't at their best in a delicate cake shop."

She made a face at him while Norway raised his eyebrows at England, before going off with Iceland.

Coats Island looked down at her hands. Today she was wearing a military jacket over a formal blue dress. She was pretty quiet for some time.

"Are you okay?" England asked her. She didn't reply for a while and then looked up at him.

"I'm not too loud, am I, England?" She looked kind of upset and England grinned to himself. Aha.

"No. But you are covered in dust." He decided to test this discovery and said rather offhandedly, "Are you that concerned about what Iceland thinks?"

She gaped, flushing and turned her head. "Like I care what Iceland thinks!"

England chuckled at her red face, and offered an elbow to her. "Let's go get some tea and cake, then."

**So this has changed… **

**I hope that this is an alright story. Coats Island is Canadian, so I thought I might as well make it into a story.**

**Rapunzel Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Coats Island happily drank down some maple flavoured tea, sighing in absolute bliss. "This is delicious. Goes well with the carrot cake, let me tell you…" She set her tea cup down to take a bite of the aforementioned cake, and England chuckled. This girl always looked like she was eating delicately but somehow always managed to get some icing on her face, usually her eyebrow. She smiled as she finished up and sighed. "That was lovely…"

"Why did you pick that carrot cake above the lovely English cooking?" he asked, and she looked at him, seemingly trying to frown at him (She couldn't manage this, though).

"Because this one is better. I'm sure that yours is lovely, but it has no pineapple."

England's jaw actually dropped. "Canadian carrot cake uses _pineapple?_"

She nodded, making a little nom noise and he sweat dropped. "Coats Island… one: pineapple in carrot cake just isn't natural, two, you sounded just like Hanatamago, three, you need to try English carrot cake, and four, you have icing on your ear." He passed her a serviette and she wiped it off, giggling a little.

"Hanatamago is very cute though. She is so fluffy…"

England nodded but privately thought that Flying Mint Bunny was by far cuter than Hanatamago. As for Coats Island she was quite adorable but only as adorable as Mint Bunny when she was in the form of a fairy, otherwise she was Hanatamago level of cute. And she was actually rather loud, sometimes… just not as loud as her brother. But still, her company was rather enjoyable even if she was loud, clumsy and a little odd when it came to cake. (**A/N: He means she doesn't like English carrot cake. Because pineapple in carrot cake is pretty damn tasty!)**

He snapped out of his daydreaming to see her hide under the table, crossing her fingers. "Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me…"

Loud steps echoed and England turned to see Sweden walking towards them, a serious look on his face.

"C'ts Isl'nd."

She appeared, and smiled, shivering and England felt like doing exactly the same at the glare he was being given.

"Why're y' h'din'?"

She laughed shakily. "No reason, Sweden! Just messing with you!"

He stared down and she hugged England's arm. "But England and me are going for a walk! Right, England?"

"Yes, that's right!" England said, and Sweden caught his arm.

"Don't h'rm m' d'ghter."

England frowned, and then gaped as Coats Island firmly marched him away. As soon as they were outside, he turned to her.

"You're his daughter?!"

She shook her head. "No! But, you know how he always calls Finland his wife?"

He nodded, not really seeing where this was going.

"Well, I'm kind of a reindeer reserve…" She blushed and hid her face in her hair and wrapped her jacket around her tightly as England chuckled as he worked out Sweden's logic, and stomped down the hall.

"Ha, ha, come back, Coats Island! I'm sorry, it's just very funny!"

She glared at him scarily and he was suddenly reminded of Canada. "What's so funny?"

He shrieked slightly. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Well, that did explain why Norway took care of her a little. It was actually quite funny, and he started to laugh while Coats Island ran off, angrily cursing British men who thought that it was funny she'd somehow-who-the-hell-knows-how been adopted by Sweden. She was just a maid at Canada's place, but he always brought her along to meetings even if he did occasionally forget her. She banged her head against the wall. "Ce n'est pas ma faute ... Suède est celui avec la logique stupide ..." (It's not my fault… Sweden is the one with the stupid logic…)

France appeared. "Eh, I 'eard my language! Who is that?"

She glared at him. "Go. Away."

He looked at her, and reached out to ruffle her hair. "Little Coats Island! I remember you! Ah you're so beautiful now!" He picked her up in his arms and started to hug her. Not a good idea if you've ever seen Canada play hockey. A dark red aura surrounded her and France noticed this. "Uh, au revoir, mon petit choux (my little cabbage)!" He laughed nervously, dropped her and backed off leaving Coats Island in a heap of dark aura.

Iceland stopped just as he was about to turn down a corridor and shivered. "Such a creepy feeling coming from that place." Norway walked down the corridor immediately and Iceland heard him hitting something.

"Aooow!" A scream of pain echoed through the building and Norway's voice replied.

"You are in the way."

"Only if you're going through the wall!" a voice snapped and Iceland stuck his head round the corner to see Coats Island clutching the back of her head with tears of pain in her eyes.

"I should have known it was someone who was always so loud…" he muttered and Norway nodded a little.

"I swear to Maple, I will burn all your stupid liquorice if you don't stay out of this!" Coats Island said, and curled up further into a small heap of Coats Island shaped misery, without the dark aura. Norway smacked her head again and she yelped.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Big brothers always save their little siblings…" He then gave out a creepy aura as he leaned over to Iceland.

"Call me big brother. Big brother. Big brother. Call me big brother…."

Coats Island started to give out the creepy dark red aura. "Move out of the way, please." She had to sidestep them, and went back to the café where England was sitting with a scared look as a silent Sweden glared at him.

"Hey England…" She sat down next to him and he looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, Coats Island!" She inclined her head and Germany shouted at them to come back.

"I'm hiding under your chair this time, England. I just managed to annoy Norway…"


	6. Chapter 6

England started his speech, trying to ignore the suspicious look Germany was giving him. Coats Island was hiding under his chair, and trying not to make a sound or be seen, before England knocked his chair back a little to shout at France for interrupting.

"Well, mon ami, we can all see that Coats Island is hiding under your chair." France looked around and Canada gaped, along with everyone else. Apparently it was only France and his freaky girl finding senses, although Sweden didn't seem that surprised.

Germany marched over, fury written over his face as Coats Island tried to crawl under the table. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak into the meetings?!" He slung Coats Island over his shoulder, and Italy giggled, a 've!' sound escaping as he followed Germany outside.

"So, that takes care of that…" Iceland chomped on a piece of liquorice, seemingly bored beyond belief as they all heard Coats Island shouting at Germany and Germany shouting at Coats Island.

"No, I don't think it does…" Greece said, frowning. "Germany should be quiet… he's annoying Canada."

Everyone turned to look at Canada, who looked dreadfully angry. He'd produced a hockey stick from somewhere and was eyeing up the door with a speculative glint in his eyes. A dark aura had suddenly appeared and Norway turned to Iceland.

"It's easy to see the similarity between them at this moment in time." Iceland tipped his head to one side before nodding, mouth full of liquorice.

The door was suddenly flung open by a silent and scary Canada. Russia smiled, and this made China shiver. "What is up with that?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that it is amusing to watch Canada when he is being so cute and scary." He grinned, and everyone shivered, before Coats Island ran in and hugged Sweden, little sniffles emitting.

"You shouldn't come to these!" Germany shouted to thin air before seeing the now very upset little reserve as she clung to Sweden, who picked her up and carried her past Germany.

Canada was being calmed down by Prussia, who was pointing out that Germany was his little brother and asking Canada to leave him alone. Canada turned to Germany and there was a short and awkward silence before Canada spoke.

"Guys who make girls cry are the worst!" He stormed out after Sweden, and Germany looked downwards as everyone looked at him. England bit his lip and America frowned.

"I hate to say it, but a gentleman doesn't make a lady cry," England said finally. America nodded and Germany growled in frustration, walking slowly after Canada. This was emotional blackmail…

/

Sweden sat with Coats Island and handed her a tissue, and she trembled a little from crying. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." The Nordic country looked down at her."Wh't m'kes y' s'y th't?" Sweden asked. She sniffled and looked up at him.

"I'm not someone who should cry… I'm just an island in the Hudson Bay and I snuck into the meeting. I was only here to help big brother with the paperwork. And I was horrible to Norway and Iceland…" She burst into tears again and Canada was suddenly there, patting her back. She sat between the two of them and Sweden suddenly thought of something.

"D' y' l'ke Ice?" he asked gently, and Coats Island went bright red, and shot to her feet. "What makes you say that? No, not at all!" She brushed some dust from her clothes and bowed suddenly. "I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you later, okay?" She started to walk quickly away, her ears still extremely red. Canada blinked, having been unable to understand the Swedish man. "What did you ask her?" He turned to Sweden but the other man remained silent. Germany appeared, and frowned. "I came to apologise but where is Coats Island?" he asked, looking around. Canada glared at him, but Sweden stood up.

"Th' h't'l." He walked forward and stood between Germany and the corridor that Coats Island had walked down, glaring. "B'sid's, 'f y're g'in't' apolog'se, y' sh'ld h've s'd so earli'r."

"I know I should have apologised earlier, but I am asking to apologise now!" Germany said, before Canada's phone rang. He looked surprised at the caller ID and answered it.

"I thought you were at the hotel?" he asked. A snort came from the other end of the line. "Yeah, I am. But tell Daddy Dearest that I wasn't crying over what Germany said as much as I was over the situation. Also, Ladonia was streaming footage of what's going on for me from Sweden's phone so I do know what's happening."

Sweden blinked when he heard this as did Germany. "Wh't?"

"It's his version of sneaking into meetings. Anyway, I only came here to help you with paperwork, so Germany is right, I shouldn't really be in the meeting." She sighed, and Sweden took the phone from Canada.

"Wh't about wh't I s'd earli'r?" he asked. A muffled squeak came from the other line and indignation entered the girl's voice.

"I definitely don't like him, so you can leave it alone!" Germany and Canada looked up.

"You like someone?" Canada said, curious. A growl of frustration came from the phone and the other line went dead. Germany frowned. In his experience, he was just going to leave Coats Island under the chairs from now on.

/

Coats Island flumped onto the sofa in her room, and sighed. "It's not what you think, stupid Mattie…" She rolled over and fell off the sofa with a thump, already asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Coats Island was staring at her carrot cake with a fearful expression. A little paper note was beside it "Cooked by your awesome hero brother" and she was glaring at the note as well.

Iceland watched her with a frown. "She's being a bit quiet," he muttered to Norway, who nodded. England peered at the note, his expression changing to one of horror within a few seconds.

He leant down to whisper in Coats Island's ear. "Your brother made this?"

She nodded, a miserable expression on her face. "My brother is like Anna-chan from Gakuen Alice…"

Across the room Japan twitched. "Someone is referencing manga!" he whispered under his breath.

"It looks edible, but it rains hell upon your taste buds." She had a look of doom by now, and England nodded. "I guess that might be true…"

They looked at the American who was going on about heroes with a certain look in their eyes, and she smiled happily before eating it. She blanched, running from the room, and England wondered if it really was that bad, while America simply didn't notice.

…

Coats Island was sat cross legged on the carpet, talking to Ladonia about something or other. Her hands were waving about enthusiastically, and she had a shining look in her eyes.

Sweden had a feeling that although she looked happy, she was planning something. She kept looking over to see if Finland or Sealand were listening in and then continuing with what appeared to be the plan.

Creeping closer he overheard some details.

"Doesn't expect it… expert hacker… greatest prank… revenge."

She looked up and screamed seeing Sweden looking down at them. "Papa! I didn't see you there!" She laughed nervously, leaving him with no doubt that she was plotting something. He'd just have to wait and see what it was.

…

An evil grin crept onto the girl's face as she filmed what was necessary, and plugged the camera into the laptop to send the footage to Ladonia. This was a perfect way to pay America back. He'd never expect a stunt like this. Ladonia had suggested it and they'd cooked up the rest. She started to laugh under her breath when a voice interrupted her.

"So creepy… what exactly are you doing?"

She yelped and nearly dropped the laptop, but caught it in time, minimizing the window.

"Nothing!" She glared up defensively at Iceland who tried to grab the laptop, receiving a fraction of her dark aura for his pains. He gave up, glaring at the Canadian island.

"Just because Sweden likes you doesn't mean that all the Nordics do…" he muttered finally, while Coats Island stuck out her tongue, tapping away on her phone.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." She sent a text message, and turned to face him. "If you want to throw a tantrum, go elsewhere." She turned back and whooped loudly.

"LADONIA, MON AMI, YOU ARE AWESOMESAUCE!"

She grinned evilly and Iceland couldn't help but feel a shiver go up his spine at her expression. He wondered who had annoyed her so much.

…

America was playing Mario Kart, speeding around the track when a window popped up on his DS. The Slenderman was stood there looking directly at the camera, causing America to scream.

Shaking, he concentrated on the sign the monstrous being was holding up to the camera.

"Cook carrot cake again and you shall suffer at my hands," it read, and America dropped the DS to hide behind the sofa, screaming in a high pitched voice.

Canada came in and saw him. Trying to figure out what was wrong he caught sight of the DS.

"COATS ISLAND!"


	8. Chapter 8

Coats Island knocked at England's door.

"Hey, let me in! What's wrong? Hey…"

The door opened by itself and she walked in. She'd been called by a sobbing England and raced over. As she walked into the living room she spotted him and clapped a hand over her mouth.

England had apparently been mucking about with magic again, but he probably hadn't meant to turn himself into an adorable fox cub with big green eyes and the very recognizable eyebrows. She scooped him up in a hug and he growled a little.

"Excuse me, but would you please put me down? I am not a cuddly toy!"

She gently placed him on the sofa, trying not to squeal. He was simply too cute, acting like a stuffy old aristocrat but with a baby fox's body. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello? Norway?"

The person on the other end of the phone didn't answer – so typical of Norway - and she continued.

"It's a magical emergency! You need to get over here if you can, we need your help! By we, I mean me and England –"

"_England and I!" _the fox cub hissed loudly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, England and I, so can you make your way over here a.s.a.p?"

"It's Iceland," the other person said. She frowned.

"What about him?" she asked in some confusion. A sigh came from the other end of the line.

"I'm Iceland. Not Norway."

She screeched, and England yowled in protest. She pulled an apologetic face at him and gritted her teeth.

"What are you doing with your brother's phone, hothead?"

"Don't call me that! He's in the living room. I'll go get him if you'll shut up!"

She stayed quiet and heard the faint rustling sounds of Iceland's footsteps as he did what he'd promised to do. Norway's voice muttered something and then he was on the phone.

"What is the magical emergency?" he asked her. Coats Island sighed.

"It really does need to be seen to be believed, Norge. I can stay with England until you get here, but I can't perform magic or undo this spell. I'd call Romania, but to be frank he doesn't really do sensible."

A dry chuckle came from the other end of the line. "Alright. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

Honestly, this situation was fine with her. Canada had been alternatively telling her off and trying to find out who Sweden thought she liked. She hated avoiding him, but it was the only thing she could do for now. She'd been looking after her reindeer for a few days before she had received England's hysterical call.

And Sweden? He had invited her to tea three times, but each time Iceland had also been invited and she'd left early on with the maple flavoured tea going cold, having been left out by Sweden in hope of her return, or so Ladonia had told her.

This was a welcome break from the pressure. She padded into the kitchen, boiling up the kettle to brew some tea.

"Thank you, Coats Island. I couldn't have called Norway myself," muttered England, and she nodded. It was his pride, of course; he thought Norway would laugh at him.

"How did you manage that?" she asked him when the kettle had boiled, setting a bowl of tea in front of him. He shrugged unhappily and she sat down next to him. Norway would be here in a little bit to help, anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Norway rang the doorbell, and the door slammed open. A jumpy Coats Island was standing there, and looked relieved for a mere second before she spotted Iceland.

"Why did you bring him?" she whined, before turning on her heel and scurrying along. They followed her, Iceland with a frown of annoyance marring his features. She opened the door to England's study and let Norway in, closing the door before Iceland could follow.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, but she placed herself between him and the door.

"You thick-headed idiot, he's using magic. Do you want to get turned into a giraffe or something?" She glared at him and then moved away.

"Huh? Where are you going?" His anger gone, he could only stare in confusion as she walked away.

"Home. Take care of those two – you got that?" She didn't wait for his answer before continuing out of the door.

…

She stared out over the bay, an arm around one of her deer. At least they left her alone here. If Mattie or America came by she would be furious. She wanted to be left alone as long as they were either cooking or asking awkward questions.

Iceland… this was his entire fault. Acting like an idiot, probably, and blaming her.

She liked to think so anyway. And she _didn't _like him. He smelt of liquorice all the time!

She did feel bad, however, leaving England on his own – what if the spell Norway cast didn't work, what then? He'd need taking care of and she wouldn't know, because he wouldn't be able to ring her.

She'd just have to trust Norway, wouldn't she?

…

Iceland glared at his brother.

"I don't know why you are being so stubborn about this! It's not my fault she left!" he argued, and Norway looked at him.

"You're making excuses, now just give her a call and let her know the spell worked…"

Iceland turned red. "I am not going to make the call! I won't call her!"

England thumped a fist on the table. "I'll call her, just stop arguing!" He dialled the number and heard a ringing sound. Turning, they saw Coats Island's bag sitting by the sofa. Iceland turned pale.

"No." He turned to his brother. "No, no…"

Norway's grin grew wider the more frantically Iceland protested. This was surely a golden opportunity, sent from above with a good sense of humour. Of course, Coats Island nearly always forgot something, and would be complaining loudly at this very moment, and if Norway knew her he would bet that she would not come back and get it through sheer stupid determination.

Meaning that _someone _would have to go and deliver this to her.

…

As she looked out over the bay again that evening, she saw a little rowing boat with two very recognizable people sitting in it.

"Coats Islaaaaaand!" Canada called, and she leapt up.

"Mattie! Go away!" She made shooing motions until she saw her bag in the boat, and she rushed down to the beach.

"Hey, that's mine!" She fell over and quickly picked herself up, snatching the bag from her brother in embarassement as the boat was tethered.

She seemed to think for a minute before glaring at the pair again. "And who said you could come ashore? Especially the liquorice loving idiot!"

Iceland glared back. "Like your tea addiction makes any more sense!" She started to walk speedily away from them and Canada turned to Iceland.

"Sorry, Iceland, it doesn't look like she's in the mood to listen at the moment. She's been slightly upset recently. But hey, at least you did give her stuff back…" He smiled nervously and Iceland flung himself back in the boat.

"Whatever! I would like to be going home now…"

Coats Island watched them leave with a frown. This was probably Norway's doing…


	10. Chapter 10

"Please! I just need you to help me with some paperwork for America!" Canada pleaded. Coats Island had come to his house on request, but had a face like thunder. She hadn't expected this, nor had she got any tea. As such, she didn't feel particularly dear towards her brother.

"Why would I want to help that idiot?" she growled. Canada thought for a minute. He had to get her to help somehow!

"Please! You do my paperwork and I will do America's… please, my boss will shout at me." His polar bear made a face and Coats Island sighed in defeat. When he put it like that, she couldn't exactly refuse the pathetic look.

"Alright, you win. But I'm helping you, not America. Got that?" Her eyes narrowed and the indigo gaze focused on him.

…

America caught sight of her as she entered the building clinging to Canada's coat.

"Little sis!" He tried to hug her and she took off, clutching the bag holding Canada's paperwork, faster than America could run with his load of paperwork.

"Stupid big brother!" she shouted over her shoulder, running towards the door without looking. He grinned.

"The hero will always save a damsel in distress!" he shouted, racing after her. She shrieked and ran into Germany, falling over and bumping her head against the table by the door, and the blond man knelt down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and she stood up quickly.

"Stop America or that answer is n- aaaah!" She found herself slung across someone's shoulders and moving at a very fast speed. The familiar face of Finland was running after them, and she had a horrible feeling she knew who it was. Of course.

"Hey, Sweden!" She waved a hand in front of the Nordic country's face to try and get him to snap out of it. No such luck, he was in child-saving mode. Damn.

"Put me down…" she felt her resolve weaken, "_Dad."_

Finland gasped. He knew how tricky that was of her. Sweden wouldn't be able to stop himself!

She was gently placed back on the ground, and started to run, with the two Nordic countries either side of her like an armed bodyguard. They could all hear America running along the corridor after them and suddenly Coats Island shot ahead to a little unused office that seemed suspiciously clean for such a place. The lock clicked just as America reached there.

"Since when did that door have a lock?" he grumbled. Finland stood on his tiptoes to whisper in Sweden's ear (even then the taller had to bend to the side a little to hear).

"That proves that it's her office, then?" He smiled at Sweden, who smiled ever so slightly.

"Th't's true."

…

Working through the paperwork with headphones in, Coats Island smiled to herself. She had to say the lock was effective. Taking a headphone out, she heard a slight knock at the door and opened it due to the reasoning that America never knocked that gently (and usually broke the door down if he didn't get a response) so it couldn't be him.

Norway stood there, with a packet of biscuits and some tea in a flask. "Finland is worried that you didn't bring anything to eat with you," he explained, "so here are some rations." She took them carefully from him and suddenly hugged him, grinning.

"Thank you so much!" He remained expressionless, and she quickly let go, pouring tea into the cup and opening the biscuits.

"Coats Island?" he asked, and she offered him the biscuits, but he waved them away.

"Do you want me to get you some cake?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded, her mouth full of digestive. Suddenly she shut the door with a look of terror, and Norway turned in time to see America running towards the door. He calmly began to walk away, while America ignored him and started to knock on the door to Coats Island's office.

"Little siiiiiiiiiis!" he wailed, and there was a sound from inside that might have been a growl of annoyance from within.

**So how was that for a new chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stats are: 7 reviews, 7 favourites and 9 followers…**

**Thank you guys! Snow has sniffling tears of gratitude!**

Outside the window of Coats Island's office, England had dragged a trampoline and she was climbing out clutching her briefcase in her hands. Sweden looked out of the window in time to see Coats Island fall past with a surprised look. He raced out of the room with a heart pounding in fear, thinking to find her a mess on the tarmac or some such, but seeing her land on the trampoline and bounce, he stopped, and began to walk more slowly. By the time he got there, she had managed to get to the ground, with just a scrape on her knee to show for it. She grinned at him.

"I ESCAPED THE IDIOT!" she shouted loudly, and hugged him around his knees. He stared down at her before she released him from the awkward hug and dusted herself off, grinning down at the scrape on her knee and spinning around with her tongue stuck out.

"Victory!" She made a 'v' sign with her fingers and hugged him properly with a big smile. He lifted her up by her arms and sighed.

"Ya didn't ask f'r help, ev'n tho'gh we w're near ya."

She shook her head and grinned. "Because I'm really strong!" She suddenly wriggled out of the hug with a horrified look, running off. Seconds later there was a crash from her office and America stuck his head out of the window.

"She ran awaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" he wailed, and Sweden was suddenly glad America apparently couldn't see him and stepped back into the building. A blonde bullet sped past him and hid behind the potted plant, again making the victory sign at him. He dragged her out and flung him over her shoulder, while she squeaked in surprise.

…

Finland wasn't saying anything, and in his defence how could he? Sweden was looking… sweet. He was carrying Coats Island like Canada carried Kumajirou, without saying a thing. Coats Island wasn't saying anything either, having given up a little while ago. She occasionally smiled hopelessly, and Denmark could be heard laughing behind his hand.

Norway hadn't seen yet, nor had Iceland. The door opened, and expecting it to be those two, Finland turned. Instead, he saw England, whose jaw had dropped in shock at this image before him.

"If you say it's cute I'll bite you and refuse to let go," growled Coats Island, and England slammed a hand over his mouth, looking at his shoes with a conflicted expression. He suddenly rushed up and poked her cheek.

"It's so cute! SO cute! So, so cute!"

Coats Island looked up at him with those indigo eyes and leant forward with a smile. Surely she was going to say thank you, or complete this gorgeous cuteness. She was like a baby panda in Sweden's arms!

Meanwhile, Finland and Denmark backed away from the dark red aura surrounding her. Sweden simply sighed, and England gave a high pitched scream as she bit his finger.

…

Norway flicked her forehead.

"Let him go…" She shook her head and England made a sound of complaint. Iceland raised his eyebrows.

"I would say this is typical, but…"

Coats Island let go of England's finger and gave a satisfied sounding noise as she inspected the teeth marks.

"I did warn you," she said, and Sweden put her down on a chair, looking at her in a way that made her grin nervously.

"But you know, I'm sorry I did that!" She smiled sunnily. "Thanks for the trampoline!"

England rubbed his hand quickly to bring the feeling back to it. "That's how you apologise, brat?" He had a sulky look around his mouth, but everyone seemed to realise he didn't really hold a grudge, sweat dropping apart from Coats Island and Sweden (the latter just not caring too much about England being an idiot), who just looked at him. Iceland stomped away with a muttered "whatever", and Denmark started to hug Norway, going on about how they were best friends.

Coats Island dived under the table suddenly, and Britain moved Sweden bodily in front of her, standing next to him. Seconds later, the door opened, to reveal America standing there. He shut the door with a slam and they heard him stomping away.

**Hail to the America Sensing Abilities of England and Coats Island XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stats: 9 reviews, 9 favourites and 11 followers. I'm so happy….**

**If you want to learn more on Coats Island (the place) look it up on Wikipedia. Interesting fact: First recorded sighting in 1612.**

Canada looked down in surprise at the completed paperwork. He hadn't actually expected her to finish it.

She grinned. "You owe me pancakes, big brother!"

He nodded in a dazed manner. "Looks like it, doesn't it?" Reaching out, he ruffled her hair and she ducked, laughing. Slipping an arm through his she tugged him towards the door and stuck her head back through it to shout something at Iceland, who went red with anger. Before he could shout back the door slammed shut and Canada sighed.

"You really shouldn't wind him up." He knew it was no use telling her that, but she stuck her tongue out and started to sing under her breath.

How had he forgotten that she would complete the work? It was just her resemblance of America, he guessed; that country didn't do any work whatsoever if he could help it. Coats Island usually worked hard, now he thought about it, and most of her paperwork was in on time. She kept track of all the reindeer, and recorded new births and all the deaths. She was merely unmethodical when it came to common sense. Actually, she was rather like America then…

He shook his head to clear it, hearing her ramble on about something that had happened the other day involving a walrus getting stuck between two rocks, and turned to her.

"Hey, do you want to come back to mine for pancakes, instead of me going around to yours?"

She thought for a minute. Canada's place was cool, but at her place a baby reindeer had just been born, and she had some cool new stuff too.

"Nah, you come to mine, okay?" She grinned, and continued to drag his arm forward, while he kept a firm grip on Kumajirou.

…

"Cute, ain't she?" said a proud island as Canada petted the baby reindeer. It wobbled back to its mother after half an hour of fussing, and she tugged Canada back towards the beach.

"See, my house isn't that tidy, so I decided to take you to the hut near here, but I do have an awesome tree house."

"How many houses do you have?" Canada asked. Coats Island shrugged.

"I build a den when I get bored, and I get bored a lot." She hugged his arm and started to tug him along, before her expression darkened.

"America's here…I've got to hide!" Indeed, the splashing of oars was plain to be heard and Canada looked around to talk to her. He couldn't see her at all.

"Hey, Canada!" America leapt ashore and hugged his brother with a big grin on his face. "Where's Coats Island?"

Canada sighed. Damn the sensing abilities, why couldn't he have them? He could do with them and then maybe he would have less hug bruises.

"I don't know where she is. She scarpered," he explained. America pouted and leant heavily down on his brother who nearly buckled under his weight.

"I was looking forward to seeing her…"

"_Maple…" _Canada tried to struggle, but the superpower didn't notice that his twin was quickly running out of air. Coats Island stuck her head out of a tree, panicking.

"Mattie!" Forgetting herself, she used Canada's human name and scrambled down the tree to get to him and America spotted her, letting Canada go in order to hug her as a greeting.

"I missed you!" he announced, squeezing her tightly. She attempted to bite his hands with little success.


End file.
